


Three Days

by happilyeverscisaac



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Death, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Sad, lilo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilyeverscisaac/pseuds/happilyeverscisaac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When his husband is struck and killed on Christmas Eve after running out to save a dog, Harry meets an angel named Zayn who allows Harry to relive the last three days with his husband. The catch? After the three days  are over Harry cannot change what is fated to happen. There is only one gift that Harry can give that may save Niall's life but will he discover what it is before it's too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of my favorite Christmas movie Three Days. I hope that you enjoy!

"Niall ! Hey Stop Niall!" Harry Styles called out as he spotted his husband of four years carrying a medium sized Christmas tree up to the front of their apartment complex.

The Irishman slowed down as his husband crossed the street.

Harry smiled at the shorter male. "I tried calling the animal shelter but you weren't there."

Niall rolled his eyes. "It's Tuesday I don't work there on Tuesdays!"

Harry groaned. "I"m sorry baby!"

Blue eyes narrowed. "You promised me that this year you would actually help me shop for a Christmas tree Harold! You lied again. "

"I was swamped at work,I'm sorry love! You know I would have been there if I hadn't been closing on this author today and I had to make sure that everything went accordingly. I'll make it up to you!"

Niall sighed. "I don't want you to make it up to me Harry I just wanted you to be there with me. I get that you're successful and I'm happy that everything you wanted is coming true. But I just wanted to share this moment with you." Harry felt his heart clinch.

"I'm so sorry Nialler. Come on let's get this tree inside."

The two made their way into the apartment complex that had been their home for three years. It was the place the two had moved into after their wedding and the place where Harry finally reached his dream of becoming a successful literary agent. Niall, who had taken Harry's last name had wanted to become a successful football player and was very on his way two years prior until he popped his knee out of place several times and required major surgery. The doctors told him that he would never play football again and so Niall took on several different jobs. When he wasn't working as a history teacher, Niall was going back and forth the animal shelter to the clinic.

As soon the two men entered the building a black lab puppy came running up to Niall. "Hey Luna! Aren't you so cute!" Niall knelt in front of the puppy and stuck his hand out giggling as she licked his hand.

"I'm sorry about that!" Harry heard his neighbor and friend Liam Payne say as he came over to them. "She got out because someone wasn't watching her!"

Liam's partner Louis Tomlinson came out and shrugged. "It's not my fault that the dog likes to run out every time the door's open. You should have listened to me when I told you to train her. But oh no!"

Liam rolled his eyes and smiled at Harry as the two shook hands. "Happy holidays and again sorry about her." He knew how much the younger man wasn't a big fan of dogs.

Harry laughed and pushed his hair back. "It's okay. Niall loves Luna and won't shut up about getting a puppy."

Niall looked up at Harry and nodded. "I still don't understand why we can't."

"Because dogs hate me Ni."

The blonde laughed and nodded. "I agree. Cats like you more and hate me. " Everyone laughed and then Liam and Louis took Luna back inside while Niall dragged their Christmas tree inside the house.

"I just love Christmas so much Haz. And I think this will be the first Christmas that you help me decorate. Set the tree by the window I'll grab the decorations." As Niall turned away from Harry he missed the frown on Harry's face.

"And maybe this year we will be able to go caroling with Louis and Liam and I want to try that pie recipe!" Niall turned to Harry smile wide on his face only to fall when he saw the same look Harry always got when letting him down.

"I'm sorry babe but I have to fly out to L.A., there's this new writer..." Niall stopped hanging the homemade decorations.

"But Harry it's Christmas!"

The curly hair man sighed. "Not for another three days Ni."

"But we always spend Christmas together!"

Harry ran a hand over his face. "And I won't miss it, but Ni this is important."

Crossing his arms Niall glared at his husband. "And so is this."

"What do you want me to do? Let someone else sign him? This is a good opportunity Ni. I have to leave now before I miss my flight but I promise that I will still decorate and go caroling with you. I love you."

* * *

 

 

 Niall sat on the couch in his p.j.s when he called Harry's hotel room. The phone rang and rang until Harry finally answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Haz!"

"Ni!" Swallowing back a lump Niall mumbled softly. "I miss you Haz."

There was a brief silence as Niall heard Harry talking to someone else quickly, Jacob his assistant (who Niall knew had a crush on Harry). "I miss you too Ni but right nows not a good time. I have to go."

"I love-" The phone clicked. "You."

* * *

 

 With the meeting with the new author accomplished Harry bid Jacob a goodnight and stopped by the flower shop to pick up Niall's favorite flowers and quickly headed home.

He didn't expect to find Niall sitting in the dark.

"Niall why are you sitting in the dark?"

"I heard him on the phone Harry. "

Harry raised a brow. "Heard who?"

Niall stood up. "Don't play stupid with me Harry. I heard Jacob in the background when I called your hotel room Harry. You didn't tell me he was going."

Scratching his head Harry nodded. "I guess I forgot. He came along to help me get the contract signed Ni. "

"Since when do you need help?"

Harry shook his head. "Ni we work together nothings go on. " He watched as Niall slowly stood up.

"I was going ask you to leave but I can't stand being near you right now." His voice sounded teary and he walked towards the door, Harry following behind him.

"Where are you going you can't go out there. It's freezing and nearing midnight!"

Niall grabbed his jacket. "Merry Christmas!" And the door slammed behind him.

                                                                                                                           

                                                                                                                           ----------

 He didn't know where he was heading towards all Niall knew was that he wanted away from Harry.

 The anger and sadness was too overwhelming.

It hadn't even been ten minutes when Niall walked down a narrow street way and heard a whimper. He turned and saw Luna standing nearby. "Luna baby what are you doing out here?" He walked over to her but she quickly ran into the road.

"What are you doing baby?" Niall asked as he jogged over to her and picked her up. "You're so crazy!"

"Niall?" Niall looked up at the sound of Harry's voice when all of a sudden Harry's voice became frantic. "NIALL LOOK OUT!"

Harry watched on in horror as Niall dropped the dog right before the car hit him, sending him flying back. Running over to his husband Harry cradled Niall closed to him. "Oh god no! Niall no! Please wake up!"

                                                                                                                           ----------

Harry was pacing around for what felt like forever when a doctor finally reached him and pulled him to the side. "How's my husband?"

He watched the doctor shake his head.

"I'm afraid that the hit had caused severe damage and there isn't anything we can do. He won't make it through the night. I thought you would like to see him before."

Tears started to fall down Harry's face. "Oh my god!"

The doctor guided Harry to the room where he saw his husband laying on a bed, a sheet placed over him along with all kinds of machines.

Harry knelt beside Niall. "What were you thinking? Trying to save that stupid dog. " He watched Niall's chest move up and down slowly and closed his eyes, tears falling. "You can't leave me Niall especially like this. Please baby!"

And then he flatlined,  and Harry knew he was gone forever.  He heard the doctor coming in and gently prying him away. "I'm very sorry!"

Harry cradled his head as tears continued to fall. "I am too!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad at the responses that I've received from you guys :) 
> 
> Had been worried you wouldn't have enjoyed it lol but I'm glad that you and I told you that I would be back. 
> 
> Here is the second and last part to the little prompt. The things with Harry's father I twisted around a lot so yeah sorry 'bout that !
> 
> Enjoy :)

Numb, Harry turned the corner to his apartment complex, afraid of going inside. He knew that when he would go inside everything remind him of Niall. Pulling out his key he slid it into the door only to find that it wouldn't open. "What in the world?"

Looking down Harry turned the key around making sure he had put the right key in. He had.

Again he put the key in only to find that once again it wouldn't open as he tried pushing on the door.

Shaking his head he walked over to the box to buzz someone to let him in but no one came through.

He tried again but no one came through.

Turning his head he looked over to his right to see a store with a locksmith label burning bright with OPEN on it. With nothing to lose he walked over to the small store and looked inside to see if anyone was in. When he didn't see anyone he turned the knob to find it unlocked and walked inside.

"Hello? "

"You want to shut that door? Man it's cold!" He heard a voice call out through the shop.

"I'm sorry."

Walking further into the store, Harry noticed that there wasn't much to the shop, a couple of chairs and a desk.

He noticed a dark skinned man come out of the curtains that must have lead to a further part of the store. "I know it's late but um I got locked out of my building right next door and I was wondering if you could help me out."

The man nodded and kept cleaning a small key.

"That's what I'm here for." Again the man nodded and smiled.

Harry let out a huff. "Can we go now? I'd like to go home."

"What's the rush Harry? He's not there anymore."

Pain filled Harry's chest. "Do I know you?"

"No but I know you and I know everyone Harry."

Fear settled in Harry's chest. "I'm sorry I think I might have used the wrong key. I won't bother you anymore."

He turned around to leave only to find the man right behind him. "I'm Zayn"

"What the? How did you do that?"

Zayn shrugged. "I can't answer that."

Harry frowned. "What are you?"

"The answer to your prayer. You wanted a second chance? A second chance with uh Niall no?"

Zayn walked back around to the front desk and Harry stepped forward.

"I don't know who you are or what you are but this isn't funny."

"I'm an angel."

"Funny real funny."

And he turned to leave when he found himself spinning around to face Zayn. "The hell?" 

 Zayn just laughed. "It's complicated to explain but what I do want to know is why were you messing with that Justin guy in L.A.?"

"What the fuck? I How did you?"

"Like I said I'm an angel I know everything." Harry glared.

"Well Zayn I didn't do anything. So just quit assuming. "

The man shrugged. "I call it as I see it.It's really horrible that Niall died tragically with a broken heart thinking you betrayed him!"

"Nothing happened Zayn! I loved my husband!" Zayn shrugged again.

"It's all been taken into consideration and which is why you have won the jackpot."

"W-What?" "I came to bestow a gift on you Harry a very special and rare gift."

"I don't follow!" Zayn sighed.

"When you wake up tomorrow you will have the past three days to relive with Niall. He of course won't remember anything of those days but you will remember it all. You got this? Because tomorrow you can live those days however you want to. And you only get one chance and have to prove to him that you love him. But when Christmas eve comes around Niall will still have the same accident at the same time-"

"No!" Harry interrupted.

Zayn ignored him. "11:58 exactly."

Harry clinched his hand. "Why?"

"It's his destiny Harry. He's suppose to save that dog."

"I won't let it happen then!"This time Zayn shook his head.

"If you try and change this Harry the three days that you have with Niall will be gone. Don't focus on him dying, focus on being able to prove to NIall that you love him and let him die knowing that."

Harry watched as Zayn pulled out a key shaped as a cross that seemed to glow. "I almost forgot this." And then tossed it to Harry. Looking down at the key, Harry looked back up at Zayn only to find himself outside the store.

Shaking his head he walked back over to his apartment complex and put the key in Zayn had given him and put it in the lock. To his surprise it worked and he went upstairs and headed straight to bed.

 

* * *

 

Waking up Harry turned over to find that the spot to him was just as empty as it had been when he went to bed that night.

"I knew it." He mumbled as he got up and headed to the kitchen. As he walked slowly from the bedroom to the kitchen he frowned as he noticed the Christmas tree that Niall had brought in wasn't in their small living room.

And then he heard a set of keys dangling and being put into the front door.

Walking to the door he felt his heart pound. He waited as the door knob turned slowly and then Niall walked in. "Hey! "

The blonde smiled at him. "Man it's fucking cold out there" He took his jacket off and hung it up and then walked over to Harry and placed a kiss.

Niall pulled away only for Harry to grab the back of his head and pull him in again. "Oh Niall!" When they finally pulled apart, Niall smiled softly and laughed a bit.

"What was that for?"

"I just missed you, where'd you go?"

His husband smiled sheepishly." I bought bagels. I really didn't want to cook this morning."

Harry smiled a bit.

"Can I see the paper you brought?"

"Sure." Niall handed him the paper and sure enough like had Zayn had said it was the three days before.

As Harry looked at the paper Niall had gotten Harry a cup of coffee. "You know tonight we have to go out and get our Christmas tree."

"You mean we haven't picked out our Christmas tree that hasn't happened yet." Niall looked puzzled.

"You okay?"

"It was a dream!" Harry laughed. "A horrible horrible dream. You're still with me and everything is fine."

Harry walked over to Niall and wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed the back of his head. "There was this weird guy and ... just forget it."

Niall laughed. "Okay? I will."

                                                                                                               

                                                                                                                 ----------

 

After breakfast Harry couldn't help but follow Niall into the kitchen. His husband was a little freaked out.

"What's your plans for the day?"

"I work at the clinic for a few hours. Why?" Harry beamed.

"Blow it off."

"Huh?"

"Blow it off, spend the day with me babe! I want to spend every minute with you." He guided Niall to the couch. "Like how it use to be."

At this Niall stared at Harry like he was ill. "What have you done to my husband?"

Harry couldn't take his eyes off of Niall. "I know I have been super busy lately and haven't been spending a lot of time with you."

"What about work? " Niall questioned as Harry pulled Niall close.

"I have vacation days Ni saved up. I just want to spend some more time with you."

"You can't just not go in Haz."

"Watch me. Come on Ni, we can play hookie like we use to remember?" This brought a smile to Niall's face.

" I don't see why not. But what are we going to do ?" Harry smiled.

"Whatever you want to do! That's the rule."

"I like that rule."

                                                                                                                   ==========

 

 

They stepped into  the Crystal Inn in Boston. "Of all places you wanted to go Ni." Harry grumbled but smiled when he saw Niall laughing.

"I've always loved this play and this was where we had our honeymoon."

After getting settled Harry wrapped his arms around Niall."So what do you want to do now?"

"I want to go Christmas caroling." Harry froze.

"O-Okay."

And that's what  they did. It was pleasant up until a small child fell and hurt his ankle. Harry watched in amazement as Niall took care of the boy like his own, holding his hand and wiping away the tears that fell.

                                                                                                                     

                                                                                                                      ----------

 

Later that night at  dinner and after the bad reunion between Harry and his father, Niall kissed Harry. "Today was fun Hazza and I'm sorry that it didn't go as perfectly with your father."

Harry smiled into the kiss. "I hoped that you would enjoy it. And it's okay Ni. You didn't know."

"Harry there's something I wanted to ask you?"

"What is it baby?" Niall fiddled with his napkin.

"I've been thinking. I want a baby."

"What?" The irishman nodded.

"It's just that we're at that point and helping Samson today really opened my eyes. I want to adopt Harry." Running a hand across his face Harry shook his head.

"Don't you want kids with me?"

Harry nodded. "I do but I just don't think right nows the best time for it."

"Really? Why do you keep saying things like that Harry. I'm not getting any younger and right now seems to be the perfect time. You want the picture perfect situation and that will never happen. You don't know what the future holds Harry. "

Niall shook his head and stood up.

"I'll be back."

He watched his husband walk towards away from the table.

" Expect you know what the future holds don't you Harry?" He heard Zayn ask from across the table.

"Zayn!" The dark haired man smiled a bit.

"You can't let your strained relationship with your father influence your decisions Harry. Just because he wasn't the best fathers doesn't mean that you will be like him. You have to find it in yourself to forgive him and then maybe you can end up moving on." And that's what Harry intended to do right after dinner.

Niall and Harry stopped in the entry way of the retirement home.

"I don't know if I can do this Ni. I already said what I needed to say earlier."

The blonde grabbed his hand. "Harry you can't mean that you hate him. Just go in there and talk. Find out why he left your mum. I promise you, you will feel better once you find out the truth."

Harry kissed the side of Niall's head. "You're right."

 

                                                                                                                 

* * *

 

 

"Dad?"

Desmond Styles looked up from the table he had been sitting at, checker board abandoned.

"Harry?" The young man moved forward and pulled out the chair in front of him.

"I'm sorry dad. It wasn't fair of me to come in here earlier and blow up at you."

The white haired man sighed. "No no. I understand why you did. "

"I-I just want to know why you walked out without saying anything. Why did you abandon us-me?" Desmond shook his head.

"Harry it wasn't like that okay son. Your mother and I had decided that it would have been best for me to leave. And I couldn't take seeing you and Gemma upset so I just left. Granted I shouldn't have walked out the way that I did because that was stupid of me. I regret it son I really do. I regret leaving everything, you, you sister, Anne. If I could take it back I would."

Harry shook his head.

" Dad..."

"It's okay son. I'm just glad to finally be able to tell you."

"Dad I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was so awful towards you a-and I want you to know I forgive you. "

Tears welled up in the older mans eyes. "Harry..."

"I love you dad."

                                                                                                                       

                                                                                                                ----------

 

 After hugging his father and a promise to come back soon, Niall and Harry were on their way. "Now that wasn't so bad was it Haz?"

Harry nodded. "You were right Ni. I'm glad that I finally learned the truth and now maybe I can form a relationship with my dad."

Niall flashed a bright smile up at him. "I hope so Harry."

The two walked arm in arm past a giant window when Harry caught sight of a bride and groom dancing. "Hey Niall we never did have a first dance at our wedding did we?"

"Nope. But that's okay." Harry pulled his husband close.

"No it's not. Dance with me?" "Okay." Niall agreed as he placed his head on Harry's chest and the two slow danced outside the window.

 

 

                                                                                                             ==========

 

He ran his hands through Niall's hair as he watched his husband sleep peacefully. "I love you so much Ni."

Suddenly he heard something hit his bedroom window. Harry went to look out the window only to see Zayn waving at him.

Quickly putting on his pants and shirts he grabbed his jacket and gave Niall a kiss on his forehead and went to meet the angel. "You notice the time?" Zayn asked when Harry reached him.

"It's 11:58 exactly." 

" Exactly twenty-fours to go." Harry glared at Zayn as they slowly walked away from the Inn.

"I don't care what anyone says I'm not going to let him die tomorrow."

Zayn stopped and looked up at Harry. "I told you Harry that this has to happen."

"I won't let you." Harry growled. The angel sighed and shook his head.

"I thought you understood. "

"Tell me why? Huh why?"

"We have an agreement Harry. You get three days with Niall and then we take back him." He turned back and started to walk back to the inn as Zayn called out "You can't stop fate!"

Harry tightened his hold on his jacket. "Watch me."

 

                                                                                                         ----------

 

What Harry didn't know was that everything would turn to shit in the morning. It had started off well with Niall waking him up to kisses and then a shower together.

"I'll go find out what's for breakfast." Harry called out as Niall finished getting ready in the bathroom.

"Okay Haz. Hopefully its good this time." Harry laughed and headed out of the room.

Making his way down the stairs his heart stopped when he saw Jacob standing at the front desk. He was about to turn around when Jacob called out to him.

"Harry! I was just looking for you. " Harry walked over to him.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Jacob frowned.

"I wanted to let you know that the James closed and no could reach you on your phone."

"That's the point of a vacation to get away from work." The younger man shrugged.

"Well I thought you would want to know."

Harry shook his head. "Someone would have told me when I came back. I fired you and told you I didn't want to see you again."

Jacob reached out and grabbed his hand. "Listen I just wanted-"

"I knew it!"

Harry ripped his hand out of Jacob's and turned around to see Niall shake his head and then rush past him, suit case in his hand. Throwing a dirty look at his old assistant, Harry chased after his husband.

"Niall! Niall stop!" He manged to get to Niall as he saw his husband throwing his suit case into a taxi.

"I thought you wanted to connect to me! But I knew you only felt guilty and now you invited Jacob! You're a bastard Harry!" Harry tried to pull Niall close to him but the smaller man pushed him away.

"Don't touch me!"

And Harry could only watch as the taxi sped off leaving him alone. Jacob came out behind him and Harry turned to glare at him.

"Give me your keys! I have to catch up to him."

"Harry the traffic is too backed up. You're best bet is to catch a train in a couple of hours."

"Damn it!"

 

                                                                                                                       

* * *

 

 

Before he went to catch his train Harry stopped by to see his father one more time.

"Harry?"

"Hey dad."

Desmond scratched his head. "I knew you said you were coming back soon but I didn't know this soon." Harry let out a soft chuckle.

"Well I had to stop by before chasing after my husband."

At his puzzled look, Harry explained the situation quickly.

"Well son you better not let him slip out of your hands." The curly hair man nodded.

"I know I'm just afraid I won't be able to find him. When he doesn't want to be found he's very good at making him self disappear. "

His father rubbed his forehead. "Just don't give up hope son. Just think, where's one place in the whole wide world he would disappear to?"

Harry sat up straighter in the chair. "I know where he's going!" -

 

                                                                                                                       

                                                                                                                           

                                                                                                                         -----------

 

 

 Niall looked relaxed as he kicked the football around at the abandoned park. "Niall."

Blue eyes widened as Harry rushed closer to him.

"Harry?"

"Niall please listen to me." Harry pleaded. "I'm not sleeping with Jacob. I didn't invite Jacob to the Inn in fact I fired him the other night. You are the only one I love. You're my other piece Niall only you."

The blonde gasped. "Harry!"

He pulled the smaller man into his arms and kissed his head. "Only you."

They stood there for a bit before Harry pulled back. "What's the one most thing you've wanted for Christmas Ni?"

"I already got it." At this Harry was stumped. "Huh?"

Niall laughed and kissed Harry. "I just wanted us to have the best Christmas together. We hadn't had one in ages and it feels like it use to Harry. This has been the best present anyone has ever given me."

                 

 

                                                                                                                       ==========

 

 

After a while the two left the park and headed back to their apartment. "So let's finish putting up the decorations." Harry suggested as the two took off their coats.

Niall agreed when his phone rang. "Hello?"

Harry turned to the kitchen to get started on hot chocolate when he heard Niall gasp. "What? Of course I will help!"

He saw Niall head back over to the coat rack. "What's happened?" Niall tugged his coat back on.

"That was Liam. Luna got out and needs some help finding her."

"Don't go!" Harry about shouted causing Niall to frown.

"I won't be gone too long love."

Harry reached around Niall. "Then I"m going with you." This caused Niall to laugh and pushed Harry over to the couch.

"I'm sorry love but I'm afraid Luna won't come to you even if you called to her. We both know that dogs hate you. Now why don't you just sit down and relax and when I get back we can finish up decorating."

He kissed Harry on the cheek and then like that he was gone. Glancing at his watch Harry realized that he only had ten minutes before the accident. Grabbing his jacket, Harry hoped that he reached Niall in time.

 

                                                                                                                   

                                                                                                                               ----------

 

Niall had finally found Luna down a narrow street way. "Luna baby what are you doing out here?" He walked over to her but she quickly ran into the road.

"What are you doing baby?" Niall asked as he jogged over to her and picked her up. "You're so crazy!"

And the next thing Niall knew he was being pushed into a pile a trash as he watched Harry being hit by the car that nearly hit him.

"NOOOOOO!"

 

                                                                                                                           

                                                                                                                         ===========

 

 

 

"Mr Styles?" Niall heard as he had been nervously awaiting the doctor's arrival. He quickly stood up. "I'm Doctor Wilson." Niall nodded.

"How is he?" She pointed to an empty room. "Let's talk in there."

Following the doctor Niall felt the panic rise in his chest. "How is he?"

"I'm afraid that the hit cause severe damage and we did everything that we could but unfortunately there isn't anything else left that we can do. He's unconscious but if you would like to see him you can. There isn't much time. "

Sobs broke through Niall as the doctor guided him to the room where Harry's body lay on a bed, a sheet covering his body . There were machines everywhere and Niall felt himself shake as he walked closer to his husband.

"Hey.... I don't know what you were thinking," Niall started tears coating his voice. "Pushing me out of the way like that. You idiot. It should have been me!"

And then the machine flatlined. The doctor rushed into the room and took Harry's pulse only to pull back and looked sadly at Niall. "I'm so sorry."

"No no no!" Niall sobbed grabbing his husband's hand as the doctor left the grieving man alone.

"Don't leave me." He pulled Harry' s hand up to his chest sobs filling the room and then suddenly the machine was beeping again. Looking up at the machine he watched Harry's heart rate begin to rise again. "Baby?"

"Harry? Harry?" Outside of the room Zayn stood by watching quietly. Harry's eyes and mouth began to move slowly. "So handsome."

"Oh my god!" Niall cried happily leaning over to kiss Harry gently on the cheek tears falling on to his husbands face. "I thought I lost you."

"I'm still here Ni." Zayn smiled as he watched Niall pepper Harry's face with kisses.

"Merry Christmas." He said even though he knew they couldn't hear him.

 

**_One Year Later_ **

Harry smiled at his husband who finished putting the last decoration on the tree. He wrapped his arms around the blonde who looked up at him. "It's so beautiful Haz."

"Mhm it sure is."

Niall pulled away quickly when he heard crying and picked up a one year old boy dressed up in a cute Santa outfit. "And so is this little boy. Isn't that right Zayn?" He gushed at the boy. The baby had  stopped crying when his dad picked him up. Harry smiled.

"He sure is Niall and you were right Ni. Our family is now complete. "

He pulled his husband and son close to him kissing Niall on the lips and Zayn on the forehead. "Best Christmas ever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! I'm finally finished. That took a long time to write and I thought I would never get done with it. Please let me know what you think about the concluding chapter. It was a lot more challenging than what I anticipated and took me almost seven hours to get it right. And I don't know why but the ending bothers me lol. 
> 
> Thank you for taking the time read my little prompts and I hope that you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Happy holidays <3

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry! I plan on finishing this :) 
> 
> Tell me what you thought! 
> 
> And happy holidays


End file.
